


baby tummy

by skz00line



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lee Jeno Is Baby, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz00line/pseuds/skz00line
Summary: jeno and his obsession with a certain "baby tummy" (lee donghyuck)





	baby tummy

the glow from the tv screen was the only thing offering light to the room, the corners and places the light couldn't reach buried in darkness. it was late and the day had been long, but jeno had wanted to show donghyuck a film he had enjoyed, and so dragged the boy to the living room, even after the day they had had, in hopes of relaxing and finally having a moment with donghyuck.  
  
with what, the tour and the 4 or so comebacks here and there, not to mention donghyuck's hiatus, it had been a while since they had been truly alone. the memory of donghyuck's hiatus made jeno curl himself tighter around donghyuck, having had made the younger boy promise he would never get hurt again, before dragging him into an 00line cuddle pile.  
  
the hand that had been running through jeno's hair began scratching at the scalp, forcing a sigh from jeno's mouth. donghyuck could feel the fondness radiating off him as he looked at the sight in front of him. jeno was lay with his head on top of donghyuck's stomach, with his legs curled up and tangled in donghyuck's.  
  
donghyuck had always thought of jeno like his little puppy, always eager to please and preening from compliments, but also a companion, someone who would always be there for you. and jeno was.  
  
jeno was there for donghyuck when he came home from a 127 schedule, where he would be so exhausted he was barely coherent. he was there when fan comments weren't the nicest or when the company lay more and more responsibilities on donghyuck. jeno was there through donghyuck's highs and lows, and likewise donghyuck to jeno.  
  
jeno shuffled around a little, burying his face into donghyuck's stomach even more. jeno snaked his arms around donghyuck, now fully cuddling the boy.  
  
donghyuck leaned over to grab the remote to turn the tv off, before turning his full attention back to jeno, who was now practically lay on top of him.  
  
"jen," donghyuck murmered, softly shaking the boy. "jeno-yah let's go to bed.  
  
jeno whined but complied, allowing donghyuck to stand before gently grabbing the younger's hand. having got ready for bed before watching the film, donghyuck led the sleepy boy to his room.  
  
donghyuck lifted the duvet and deposited of said sleepy boy into bed, before climbing in himself. jeno made a small noise of surprise, before donghyuck nonchalantly said, "you look cute when you cuddle me."  
  
jeno smiled, mumbling, "you're cuter, baby tummy-sshi."  
  
"what was that, jeno?" a smile clearly on his face from his voice.  
  
jeno mumbled before cuddling back into donghyuck's stomach, "i said, you're cuter, baby tummy-sshi."  
  
donghyuck giggled, swatting the other boy, before kissing jeno's nose and cuddling the boy back, falling asleep with a shy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i had no coherent thoughts apart from my brain's handmade compliation of jeno calling haechan baby tummy so uh yeah ! Take It ! this has been read over once (1) so sorry for any mistakes ! - @ballethyuck on twt ~


End file.
